


Obsessed

by Fiestysmol95



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alot of Blood, Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking, This story is NOT I repeat NOT for the faint of heart, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, alot of violence, dark to light, just fucking sexual when they happen, my girl candy crazy in love for a bit, she a hoe to fill the void, there i said it, yandare type of gal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestysmol95/pseuds/Fiestysmol95
Summary: Candy, a young woman who is used to the get what you want lifestyle and never loved anyone because of her lack of love finally feels it for the first time but her love may be a little to strong for the saints most notorious gangster.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own saints row of any of the characters.....I own Candy to an extent though.
> 
> I will warn when a chapter have something bad in it.....also warning, I adore Aisha but I can't go against Candy feels just to make us happy. I say this warning because I know alot of us love eash, don't hate my child, she's just someone who doesn't know how to care and being nice to Aisha right off the bat after finding out she's with her love is not in her character.

“How long have I been in this hell-hole now?” The pink haired young woman thought

She just laid staring at the wall in front of her, trying to figure out how whoever is up there could give her such a life. Candy practically had to learn from the streets because her parents only gave her isolation, she became so withdrawn that she didn’t know what came out her mouth was inappropriate…..nor did she care.

Candy was an stripper before getting here, in this cell caged like an animal but the thing is, she knew she was. She has always been a got getter type of girl, ever since she got the age to understand things a little more. The moment Candy stabbed one of her bullies with a pencil she knew her life will be a survival type of life.

Candy laid in the stiff jail bed, sheets were torn and dirty, she told them to change but after a year she stopped trying. It has been two years and Candy didn’t know how much longer. As Candy was stuck in her thoughts the officer that has watched her the whole two years cam e to her cell looking rather upset.

She sat up and stared at the man; he didn’t like her because she rejected his many advances and beat him up when he pushed himself on her. He knew after a few times of attempting to grope and blackmail her Candy didn’t care about going into solitary so he just stop harassing her all together.

“What? You still mad about missing the best thing you could ever have?” She smirked seeing him snarl

It still messed with him he couldn’t get her, he was known as a “Playboy” and couldn’t have someone for once. 

“No you little bitch.” The guy growled out

“Bitch? That’s new.” Candy raised one of her eyebrows wondering what makes him say such a nasty yet true word out of his mouth after two years.

She got nothing but a mutter, probably something negative, and her cell flying open. She stared for a few seconds until he said something.

“You want to leave or stay here?”

Candy slowly got up, he tricked her with this one of his attempts before but after getting dressed in the clothes she came with and walking to the front, she knew it was real. She saw her friend, Breesha, and she actually smiled for the first time since middle school.

“You got me out of here?” Candy asked after her and Bree finished their embrace

“Yeah, girl. Not everyone there hated you.”

Hand in hand they walked out of the building to Breesha’s car.

“That’s what she did to you?” Bree asked touching the scar on Candy’s face

“Yeah, I went crazy.”

“I would’ve too.”

Breesha worked with Candy at the club, she was the one who showed her the ropes and the only actual friend Candy had. Bree had quit a couple of days before the fight that landed Candy in jail happened.   
Candy was silent not even knowing where they were going, she just looked out the window at the passing trees. She wanted to leave that town, it was nothing but bad memories to her and she wanted nothing more to do with this cursed place.

“Bree, take me to my hou- old house right quick.”

With a nod her friend heeded her request, getting to the house Candy saw her mom on the porch, white blouse and long skirt. She got out the car and walked to into the house not even acknowledging her mom which was not taken too kindly.

“You lady! How dare you storm pass me into MY house!?” Claire, Candy’s mom, fussed

“Don’t worry, it’s to be out of your hair.” 

Candy didn’t give a fuck about anyone but her and Bree anymore. She tore through her old room, ripping and destroying whatever.

“Hope!”

That just made Candy angrier. She hated her real name, Hope, she had none and believed it was bullshit. She went through the room looking for something that would probably give her a glimmer of it. Candy looked at the corner on the ceiling her parents thought she didn’t’ know where a camera resides, time to show she knew every fucking thing.  
Candy pulled a bat from her closet, she kept just in case her “Dad” tried to mess with her again, her mom refused to “believe” her so she had to deal with it herself which got her on a permanent hate list with her mother. She looked at the corner for a bit, letting her mother come to the realization Candy knew, but it came late.

With a wild, rage-filled swing, Candy knocked down the false wall and batted the camera down, beating it at if it was Claire’s head. All of this aggression was not simply because her mother was overly strick, her mom did something darker.

“Hop-“

“Stop calling me that bullshit! It’s full of shit just like you! You bitch!” Candy dropped the bat, tears streaming down her face

“Who are you talking to like that!?”

“YOU! A MAN IS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT YOU’D LET HIM TRY AND FUCK WITH ME!? YOUR OWN CHILD!?”

Claire fell silent, a look of guilt, disbelief and fear coming on her face

“He told me his self.”

“H-“

“Fuck you, Claire.” Candy turned to her mattress and lifted, finally finding what she was looking for

“Where did all that money come from?” Claire softly asked

“That’s none of your damn business.”

Candy gained a little bit of weight meaning her clothes wouldn’t fit so she just left out with her money and bat.

“Girl, you okay?” Bree knew that had to be hard

Candy just nodded

“Where you goin’?”

“Can you take me to the airport?” She was unusually calm

Her voice a cold version of what it once was, Candy looked dead ahead. No gleam in her eye, lifeless.

At the airport Candy had somewhat actually calmed down, just so she won’t just leave Bree.

“You sure about this, Candy?” Bree was still holding Candy, not wanting her to go

“I got to, Bree. It’s for the best, don’t get yourself involved with me anymore. Don’t mess up what you got for a animal.”

“Candy….”

“I’ll be alright. I’ll call you.”

“You betta.”

Candy turned to slowly walk to her plane, giving Bree one last look and wave before getting on. Not too long after she was seated they took off, Candy looked out the window.

‘I’m leaving, I may be happy for once.’

She was ready to see what Stilwater had in store for her.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lead to Candy's Third street start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter will have some gore, not detailed but you know what happened and non-con actions

Candy has been in Stilwater for a couple of months now, she was in the shitty part with a shitty apartment but she couldn’t be happier. She had already made a friend, her name was Lin.  
Candy learned about Lin so far that she’s a pretty laid back person and that she loved cars, she was hella good at modifying them too.  
Right now they were in Candy’s place just chatting.

“Well, she was the only friend I had” Candy missed Bree

“You seem to literally have no one.” Lin eyes softened upon this realization

“You couldn’t have no one to do what I had to do.”

“Were some of your clients at least cute?”

“Not one, all ugly sweaty pervs but hey, they paid out the ass so I gave them ass.”

Lin busted out laughing, this bluntness is why she wanted to be friends with Candy, the girl was shameless and wild. Wild Lin was but shameless, only slightly which is why she admired Candy.

“But there’s so many other hoes here that I can’t get back on that hustle, I liked it to be real with you.”

Candy loved sex, big and sweaty or not, dick was dick. 

“I don’t know, all these other ones crusty so you may be a very valuable new comer.”

The hoes Candy has seen is pretty…..tired. The wigs were horrible, they looked messy. Candy doesn’t like that one bit, she thinks just because you’re a hoe doesn’t mean you have to look trash. She was always on point which is why she was popular in the club and with clients.

“Find you a decent pimp and you’ll bank big. You’re beautiful, Candy and you should use that.”

She looked at Lin, she didn’t think she’d ever find another friend but she was wrong, Lin was her type of girl.

*Later that day*

“Nothing like shopping at a store called ‘Sloppy Seconds” 

Candy didn’t like that name…..or the store for that matter but it was all she could afford right now and she wanted out. She really didn’t want to turn tricks here but something had to give and she figured it might as well be her.

While looking through the clothes she heard a ruckus outside, when she looked out of the unnecessarily big windows she saw a beautiful purple car with a gold dragon on the side of it, the passenger of it was outside of the window with an RPG shooting it.

“What the fuck?” She stared in awe

“Oh hell yeah!” She heard a rather nice voice come from the car

The guy with the RPG hadn’t opened his mouth so she figured it was the driver, they were blowing shit up and for the first time in a while Candy was scared. The weapon wielder was grinning with the evilest of smirks and the driver was highly excited about the explosion.

“They’re fucking insane.”

But just as fast as they rode by they were gone, it happened quickly but it went in slow motion, Candy decided to finally go out and see the damage, they had set a gas station ablaze and a bunch of guys with yellow clothes on were yelling out profanities and the pretty car though it was gone.

“Those fuckin’ saints, dawg!”

Candy heard about the gang war going on and The Saints were the middle of it all, she just never thought she’d see it person.

‘Those fuckers are crazy.’

Was Candy’s first impression

*That night*

Candy had decided to try and make a couple of moves so she put on her slutty yet classy short black dress, it fit her curves very snugly showing off the curve of her round ass, spaghetti straps with a very low V in the front and the back showing off her cleavage.

As soon as Candy got a good spot it took only about a good 10 minutes for someone to pick her…..of course he was a nightmare but hey, a bitch needed money. 

After only 3 clients Candy had already made nearly 2,000 due to them being blinded by her beauty.

‘Successful night.’

Candy thought as she got in her taxi to go home.

At a reasonable time the next day Candy called Lin, she had to talk to someone about what she saw.

“Hurry up and get here!”

“Alright, calm down, jeez.”

With that they hung up, Candy took a quick shower before Lin got there, putting on black leggings with a grey crop top with socks to match. She was watching television her the door was knocked on, being that she knew who it was she jumped over the back of the sofa and raced to the door, swinging it open with a big smile on her face.

“That’s a creepy ass smile you rockin’.” Lin joked walking in

“I saw the craziest shit ever yesterday.”

She plopped down beside Lin like a kid talking about an excited school day.

“Alright, let’s hear it.”

“Alright, so I’m in the clothing store, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I’m just mindin’ my own business, so I’m lookin’ through the bad selection of clothes-“

“Do the bad clothes have anything to do with this?”

“No, they were just that bad, anyway while I was looking through the clothes I here this loud boom. When I turned to look I saw this car, awesome ass car I have to say….”

“Wha-“

“I’ll tell you how it looks after, but when it rode by the store I saw some cute guy leaning out the window WITH A FUCKIN RPG!”

“What?” Lin was even more interested

“Yeah, and he shot it right there in front of the fucking store, I saw him and it blew up a gas station. It was fucking epic. When I went out, after those crazy mofos were gone a bunch of pissed off people in yellow were yelling about The Saints.”

There was a little moment of silence, Lin looked away from Candy like she thought about something

“Lin. You okay?”

“Yeah, the car that drove by, what did it look like?”

“Oh that, it was very pretty. I think it was a venom, the type of car you talked to me about most recently.”

“That car, was it purple……with a dragon?”

Candy looked in shock, ‘how did she know?”

“How’d you-“

“I know someone with a car like that, dumbass.”

“Wha-“

“Not you, the owner of the car. I gotta go, I’ll see you later.”

Candy was at a loss, Lin was so chill, how did she know people so….reckless?

*That night*

Candy has turned down a lot of people on her walk to the store, they knew she was a prostitute but tonight she was too in shock to sell. After she got what she needed she was on her way back home when she decided on a short cut not knowing she was being followed, as soon as her and her unknown pursuer were in a hidden, damp ally he attacked.

The man grabbed Candy by her hair from behind putting a blade to her throat.

“Let me go!” Candy faught against his hold

“How dare you turn me down, hoe? You’re gonna suck my dick.”

“I’m not suckin’ your crusty ass dick, you pussy.”

“Or your life can end right here right now.”

Candy had a plan so she agreed to it

“Alright, let me go so I can.”

When he did she didn’t try to run, she went to her knees, and pulled him out of his sweats and considering the color he had on, he was part of the crew from earlier. She eased him into her mouth, she immediately started bobbing her head and applying suction, deep throating every now and then.

“Fuck you’re good.” The guy grunted 

He let his guard down, the blade resting loosely in his right hand giving Candy the opportunity to take it from him.

The man didn’t have a chance to react, Candy swiftly pulled back and sliced at the very thing that was just in her mouth, stabbing the man in the side with the blade before running.

“You fucking cut it off! You crazy bitch!”

She saw the man take a couple of steps before falling face first to the ground, she still ran despite that. She had hurt a gang member, her life was now in danger if he’s still alive.

When she got back in the first thing she does is call Lin.

She told Lin the story, shaking uncontrollably.

“Listen, lock your doors or whatever else. I’m near your place.”

Candy was a tough girl but gaining the attention of a street gang was not something she can fight against. Lin and here were just two women, she needed someone to be there with her. She was now getting Lin mixed in this mess. In 5 minutes time Lin was at her door, banging on it, when Candy opened it she pulled her friend inside.

“Thank goodness you’re here, I was so scared. I don’t know what to do.”

Lin and Candy just sat on the couch, both looking down in their laps until Lin spoke up.

“Candy, around 6 am go to the Stilwater church.”

“Why? You tryin to say I need a prayer right now?”

“No, silly, there are people there who can help you.”

“Of course there is.”

“They are far from priests Candy, just do what I said.”

“Listen, how about you spend the night with me and take me there when it’s time?”

“Ugh, fine.”

*5:55 am*

“Candy, hurry up.”

Lin has been waiting for Candy for a while

“Listen, I got to look good in the house of the lord.”

Candy came downstairs in a cropped hoodie, black sweats with some black timberlands.

“Yeah, because that’s church attire, now thanks to you we’re gonna be late. Bring your prissy ass.” 

“Not prissy, just aware of my beauty.”

“Narcissistic much?”

The girls made their way to Lin’s car, no seatbelts on flying down the street.

“This isn’t safe, ya know?” Candy lazily lookee out the window

“Bitch, shut up.” Lin retorted with a smile

Candy noticed the prostitutes would hide when the day time is near, why? She didn’t know but they were gone, the streets were actually pretty deserted without them.

“Aye, snap out of it, we’re here.”

Candy snapped her head to look out of the driver’s window. The Stilwater church looked like it was very roomy and nice but when they got inside Candy swallowed her words.

“This place is pretty shitty.”

They walked through the church, making their way to the back where the yard was.

“Everyone’s a critic.”

“Well it is. What are we doing here?”

Lin said nothing else, just lead Candy to their destination. The yard was pretty nice with the rising sun hitting it but the events that was taking place wasn’t

“Why they fightin’?” Candy asked as they walked to joing the little ring around the scrappers

“Canonizing.” 

Lin’s one word answer was enough, focused on the fight Candy assumed the guy on the ground getting stomped out was the newbie, she knew “canonizing” was another word for jumping in. That made her wonder, which crew’s din were they in.

“Alright, alright.” A Caucasian guy stepped in the middle of the beatdown “That’s good.”

He helped the guy up, poor dude had a fucked up face but at least he got in.

“Damn, they fucked him up.” Candy whispered to Lin who silently chuckled

“You stupid. Come on.” 

The girls went around the circle to a man in a black outfit sporting a kangoo hat and decked out in gold with a purple shirt showing from his open jacket.

“This her?” The man asked in a nice rich voice

“Yeah.” Lin backed from beside Candy 

“What’s your name?”

“Candy.”

“That’s your real name?”

“No, but I hate my real name.”

The man walked towards Candy, he was massive compared to her little 5’0 frame. Candy was a small curvy woman but she acted like she was 6’0 tall and a body builder.

“What brings you here?”

“Bitch, I don’t know I was just told to come.”

“What the fuck you just call me?”

“Trust, I call everyone a bitch.”

“You not finna do it to me.”

Candy looked at the man with wide eyes, awe quickly turned to anger.

“Fuck you, if I call her, my best friend a bitch, best belive you bout to be called one.”

The man looked from Candy to Lin

“I like her, she got heart……a lot of it.”

Candy thought she was about to get fucked up, turns out he likes her bitchiness. She looked on as the man sized her up, she was so focused on him she hadn’t realized everyone’s eyes were now on them.

“How much can you take?”

“ How ever much I need to.”

“What happened to your face?”

Candy froze, not thinking he would ask that but she gave him an answer

“I was beatin’ a bitch ass and she cut me.”

“Why do you want to join us?”

Candy looked back at Lin who was looking at Candy with admiration, she standing up like that to the leader.

“ I was attacked by what Lin told me was a Vice King….”

The sounds of both anger and shock came from behind her, they must have history with them.

“ How’d you get on their list?”

“I cut his dick off.”

A few things were said but the ones that really caught her attention

“Dear god.” The same voice of the Caucasian guy

“Well shit.” The voice of obviously an African American man

“Hell yeah.” The voice-

Candy turned her head looking around, that was the voice of the driver that day but the crowd was so big she gave up trying to figure out who it was and turned back to the obvious leader of the pack.

“Well, then. Looks like you got the potential. You ready?”

Candy slowly turned knowing what the question was for, she was next for the jump in.

“Yeah.”

The leader whistled and three females stepped out of the crowd, all looking very angry. With no signs or warnings the females charged Candy, who was hit by one but successfully dodged the other two making them hit each other. While they were stunned Candy focused on the one that hit her, the girl grabbed Candy’s hair but getting the same treatment. Candy saw the feet of the other two girls approaching and mustered up enough strength to get the girl in her grip to the ground and slung her knocking one of the others down tackling the other.

She continually worked on the girl’s face until she knew she was down, the other two tried to get her at the same time, she got out of one’s reach but was caught from behind, getting put in a choke-hold, she tried elbowing the girl’s side but she held tight. Using this opportunity her other opponent attacked Candy, she landed a few blows before Candy wrapped her legs around the female and tightened her hold, being that her hands were free she threw more punches than she knew. The one who had her captive slung her and her teammate to the ground resulting in her teammate now being out.  
The last female looked to be a brute, big and strong but slow, she ran at candy who simply gave her a charged kick to the face with a boot covered foot, giving Candy her victory.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Lin rushed to dap up her friend

There were cheers around Candy as the leader of the crew walked to her

“Welcome to the Third Street Saints, Candy.”

With a handshake the man tuned and walked into the church, leaving Candy with her new family. A cute black man walked to her.

“Damn, that was a show. My name is Dex.”

“Sup’.” Candy said trying not to show her boldness too soon

“I’m Troy.” The Caucasian man from earlier greeted

Troy and Dex were some lookers, Candy was loving this crew already, as she pulled her flirt card on these two

“You two are making me love it here already.” Her intentions clear

“Well, you know.” Dex fixed his jacket at if he was hot shit

“Listen, don’t blow his head up…..you really cut off his dick?” Troy was still shocked by that

“Yeah, don’t regret it either.”

“I told you guys she was crazy.” Lin boasted

“And you, you didn’t tell me you was in a crew….and with such sexy guys. You know I love the male species.”

“Sorry.” Lin sarcastically said with an eyeroll

“That didn’t feel sincere but I’ll take it.”

“That was cool.”

Candy heard a new voice say from behind her, it was the RPG guy, he was cuter up close

“Thanks, who are you.”

“My name is Drew, but people call me King.”

“Wouldn’t mind being your queen.”

King blushed a little

“You’re a flirty girl.” Troy said with a flirtatious tone his self

“I guess that’s one thing she didn’t tell you.”

“That was good shit.”

‘That voice.’ Candy turned to the right of her

There coming from the crowd was the most beautiful specimen of male she’s ever seen. Staring at the tall man, Candy took in everything about him. He had on a purple jacket, a white shirt that held on to him in a unintentionally seductive manner , two gold chains, a gold watch and wearing small gold hoop earrings. His skin was a golden tan color, the tattoos on his neck added to his beauty, the glasses he wore was a gold brimmed, His movement showed confidence, he had on black pants with nice black shoes to match. Frosted tips were something Candy hated but for some reason, she thought it looked good on him, his face was youthful but slightly sculpted, his lips completely worthy of being bitten and sucked on, then his eyes, dark, slanted, demanding eyes giving away the fact that he was Asian.  
She didn’t realize she was staring that hard until she finally heard her friend.

“Bitch, are you alright?!”

Candy snapped back to reality, Lin was shaking her and being that her face felt a little hot and stung a bit, she had also slapped her a bit.

“Did you slap me?”

“You were that out of it?” lin let her go with a laugh

“I’m good.” Candy looked back at the man that just hypnotized her

“Pink hair?” He asked in disbelief

“Yeah.”

“Anyways, I’m Johnny Gat. You gonna tell us your real name?”

“Hope.” The answer was automatic

“That’s pretty.” Dex complimented

“I don’t want to be called that though.”

“Well, I’m headin’ out. See you later, Candy.” Johnny said before leaving 

“What the hell just happened?” King asked

Candy stared at the church, turning back to him with an unusual glimmer that Lin has never seen

“I just fell in love.”

Candy didn’t care about the collective looks of shock at her answer, why lie when she literally just got put in a trance…..she fell in love at first sight and she hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in store for Candy girl? Find out next Chappy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begenning of Candy's affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, sorry it took so long, trying to do good is hard and I still didn't but here it is a few strong warnings about this one though: Attempted suicide and self harm is in this chapter, also male on female violence. You've been warned sweets.
> 
> To help you though, I like to think the church had hidden rooms for the main saints just in case things go on
> 
> P.S I kinda break the fourth wall at the end

~~A month~~  
Lin and Candy were on Candy’s couch, looking at the food network, they were high. Staring at the moving images in silence until Candy broke the silence.

  
“When the hell were you gonna tell me you were in a gang?”

  
“When I got you in.”

‘So you just knew I was gonna need the crew?”

  
“No, I wanted you to be protected while making your money.”

 

“So, be The saints prostitute?”

  
“No, just so you could have the best protection.”

  
Before Candy could say anything back there was a knock on her door

  
“Candy, It’s Troy.”

  
She didn’t answer and told Lin not to either, they just wanted to be baked in peace.

  
“Candy, I know you’re in there!”

  
Still not answering, the two women giggled, they heard Dex and Troy arguing before loud bangs on the door, no way a hand making that noise.

 

“One of those motherfuckers bootin my damn door.”

  
Candy shot up off the couch and stormed to the door, slinging it open

  
“Stop kickin my door!”

  
“Well, we figured you didn’t hear us so….” Johnny just shrugged as if he was saying I just was kicking it for fun

  
“Fuck you, yellow bitch!”

  
“Excuse you!?"

Johnny stepped to Candy, her chest against his abdomen, looking up into his eyes trying to hide her excitement due to their closeness.

  
“Hey, hey, hey.” Lin stepped between them

  
The two backed from each other, Johnny looking Candy in the eyes her doing the same but instead of a frown like him she sported a smirk  
After they settled down Troy spoke

  
“What are you two doing?”

“Chillin.” Candy answered simply, taking her seat

  
The guys sat down with them

  
‘What yall motherfuckers doin’ here anyway?”

  
“We wanted to chill with you……and tell you a plan that…..you may not like.” Dex said while looking around

  
“And what’s that?”

  
“You have to be guarded until further notice.” Troy took a pull from his cigarette

  
“okay, but why?”

  
“I know you’re a tough one but if Gat and Playa scared you then you’re not quite ready for the life yet.”

“Again, why?”

  
“You’re gonna deal with crazier shit than the kid.” Johnny quipped in lounging on Candy’s arm chair  
“How is being guarded-“  
“You’ll be with Johnny, it’ll take you no time to get used to it….I mean you already did something…..painful.” Dex couldn’t look Candy in the eyes at all

  
‘Why’s this guy acting like that’

  
“Dex, do you not like my face?” Candy taunted with a smile

  
“No I do…..and that’s the problem.” The last part was mumbled but Candy heard it

  
“Aww, that’s cute.”

  
“Yeah, thanks….I guess.” Dex pouted a little

  
“We’re about to head to the church.” Troy was opening the front as he said it “Go ahead to the car you-“

  
Candy raced past them and went right for the venom.

  
“Well damn, crushin’ much?” Lin was the one behind her the guys strolling down stairs

  
“Hell yeah, how can you not?” Candy was talking with Lin, the passenger window open

  
Seeing the glow in her friends hopeful eyes Lin knew, she had to tell her

  
“Candy, I gotta tell you sumthing.”

  
“Lin, you ridin’ with me?” Dex called out getting into his own car

  
Lin looked back at Candy who was giddy when Johnny got in the car, with a soft smile on her face Lin pulled back

 

“I’ll tell you later.”

  
“Okay.” With that Candy and Johnny pulled away

  
Lin rarely sees her friend this happy and she knew what she had to tell Candy would break her already damaged heart. She has seen Candy black out from heartache, she hasn’t done anything crazy but Lin knew it was coming.

  
Lin sat in thought looking at the back of Johnny’s car, seeing that clearly Candy was talking his head off and it made her happy. Candy wasn’t a social one.

  
“This car is pretty by the way. You name it?” Candy looked around the venom

“No, it’s a she though.” Johnny didn’t look happy about Candy’s constant talking but not irritated either

  
Candy looked at Johnny, his eyes were on the road, hands gripping the wheel obviously wanting to run the red light they were at but he couldn’t draw much attention right now. As the light turned green Gat’s phone went off.

  
When he looked at it unlike other times Candy has seen him, he answered instantly

  
“What’s up?”

  
A muffled female voice, sounding happy

  
“Aight, we’ll see you there.”

  
After that he hung up.

  
“Julius?”

  
“Nah, someone’s ready to meet you.”

  
“Who wants to see the great Candy?”

  
Gat smirked a little

“Funny, my girl Aisha.”

  
There was a brief silence

  
“She’s a friend?” Candy asked looking at the road

  
“No, my girlfriend.”

  
Candy’s eyes lost their glow, her body went slack, face went cold and neutral as if all her emotions just drained out. One single tear fell out of her right eye before she blacked out.

  
~~Skip~~  
When Candy woke up she was in some sort of infirmary, iv was in her arm. She sat up but felt a hand go to her chest

  
“Go back to sleep.” Lin was the owner of said hand

  
“I’m fine.” Candy still felt a little distant “What happened?”

  
Looking at Lin, the horror and sadness that crossed her features made Candy snap back

  
“You…..blacked out…..didn’t you?”

  
Candy slowly nodded

  
“Johnny told us you made the car crash, he said you grabbed the wheel and went crazy chanting something. He was the one who got you out of the car.”  
Candy started remembering what took place before she blacked out

  
“What happened, Candy?”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
It didn’t take long for Lin to realize what Candy was talking about

  
“I didn’t think…..it would hurt you that bad.”

  
“Is she here?”

  
“Yeah, you wanna meet her.”

  
With a stern face and a nod Candy got up, snatching the IV out

  
“Candy-“

 

“I’M FINE, LIN!”

  
Lin just walked behind Candy to Gat’s office, when she got in she had to keep from going red again but the vision hurt her to the core. There, on Johnny’s lap was a pretty dark woman talking softly to him with a hand placed on his cheek.

  
Sensing the new hostility rising in Candy, Lin spoke

  
“Hey, guys.”

  
Making The woman, which Candy has concluded to be Aisha and Johnny look at them, Aisha got up and sped to Candy.

  
“You’re bleeding, did you take it out like this fool?” she asked tilting her head towards Johnny

  
“Yeah.” Candy’s voice was dry and void of kindness

  
Candy knew she was in the wrong, it’s her boyfriend but she wanted him, she wanted him to herself.

  
“Candy, this is-“

  
“Aisha.” Candy’s eyes stared daggers at the woman in front of her

  
Aisha was a good 5 inches taller than Candy but height and size wasn’t of importance, Aisha looked at Lin

  
“I don’t think she likes me.”

  
“Aw, it’s not that-“

  
“It’s that.” Candy corrected still looking at her rival

  
“Don’t listen to her.”

  
“Do listen to me.”

  
“She’s just-“

  
“Lin, stop, I don’t like her.”

  
Everyone, including Gat, looked at Candy in disbelief that she just flat out said it. The object of her dislike stormed over and pulled her to the side

  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Johnny growled out trying not to be loud

  
“I don’t like her, not everyone’s gonna like your little plaything.”

  
“Don’t fuckin’ call her that.”

  
Looking into Gat’s eyes Candy felt fear, and slight excitement.

  
“How good is the pussy?”

  
Johnny’s eyes widened then became more intimidating than before

  
“Watch your fuckin’ mouth, Candy.”

  
“Or what? Make me wonder if it’s the mouth game she got.”

  
Candy suddenly felt a strong pressure go around her throat, her back sliding along the wall her feet now kicking. Her hands clawed at the one hand Johnny had on her throat, when she started kicking he went between her legs so her feet couldn’t hit him.

  
Candy used her little body as best as she could to break out of his grip, her eyes letting out river of tears as she looked him in his own.  
“Oh my god! JOHNNY STOP!” Lin ran to them fighting to pry Gat’s hand

  
“Gat, let her go!” Aisha panicking

  
Candy was slowly losing energy, she felt herself about to pass out hearing Dex, Troy and Playa join the fray. Gat finally let her go, her body collapsing to the ground.  
Candy just laid there sobbing, heart breaking more and more she finally got up and just ran to her designated room slamming the door, she tore through her room, ripped the curtains off, broke the bathroom mirror, broke her window, knifed her bed.

  
She looked at the gun Gat gave her undid it and threw it outside, braking the last of the window glass, she pulled out the slots of her dresser and used her favorite bat to break it as much as she could before using the blade on herself, she sat in the middle of her destroyed room.  
By the fifth cut someone had broken into the door, grabbing her hands, the gold watch and purple jacket showing who it was causing her to fight.

  
“Let go!”

  
He didn’t he just endured he fighting, her energy lose making the blade fall out of her hand.

  
“Look at me.”

  
She kept her head down

  
“Candy!”

  
She finally obeyed and when she did she saw actual worry all over his face

  
“I shouldn’t have did that to you, don’t…….” He looked at her arm “Don’t do that to yourself, I’m sorry.”

  
“You think I’m crazy?” She looked back down

  
“Yeah, but so am I, we’re even.”

  
They hugged, Gat not caring that his jacket was now bloody, after hearing about Candy from Lin after doing that to her he wanted to help her, he didn’t want to push her deeper into the hole she was in.

  
~~Skip~~

  
Candy was trying to sleep being that she destroyed her bed earlier and she had no block from the cold air coming into the room she slowly sat up, looking around before getting out of bed. She walked out of her room, not caring she was only in a tank and her panties, she wanted to be warm.

  
She went and laid on one of the pew, they were hard but she was warm so that’s all that mattered falling asleep shortly before someone else came into the room

  
‘Really?’ Gat looked at her getting closer stopping in front of her

  
She looked peaceful, she was homeless multiple times in her youth so the pew was acceptable. Johnny gently shook her

  
“Candy.”

  
She slowly opened her eyes

  
“Hey, Gat.” She greeted with a small smile on her face

  
“Hey, let’s go.” He lifted her up carrying her bridal style

  
“Where we goin’?” She asked going to sleep in his arms

  
“You need a bed.” He answered to a sleeping Candy

  
Johnny opened his cracked door and placed Candy on the bed, he didn’t need to put the covers on her, she did so herself, he took a spare out of his closet and laid on his carpeted floor. If helping this girl meant being gentle then he would do so, poor guy just didn’t know what this little thing is going to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap will have some XXX warnings, sexual times are coming, freaking yay.


	4. Blocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy is trying to calm it down but she might regret the way she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! A sis is back and shittier than ever. 
> 
> This chapter will have a smut part and slight sexual harassment, not too bad....this time.
> 
> I wish I owned saints row because let's be real Gat would be damn near naked every time you saw him but I don't, I just kinda own Candy, the angelic creature.

Waking up the next day, Candy thought it was strange the pew got soft, she wasn’t on the pew anymore.

‘Where the fuck am I ?’ Candy looked around frantically 

She jumped off the bed who’s owner was still unknown but she stepped on what felt like

“An arm?’

Suspicion confirmed when the person the arm was attached to jumped up

“Shit! The fuck is wrong!?” Johnny roared out holding his hurt arm

Candy immediately went on her knees to the floor, she didn’t like hurting Johnny

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?! Please don’t be mad at me!”

Gat looked into her eyes and saw she was nearly on the verge of tears

“It’s cool, I’d go crazy waking up somewhere I don’t know either.”

“Why are you on the floor?” Candy still on her knees in front of him

“You were in my bed and I didn’t want to invade, plus you sleep pretty wild.”

Candy slowly reached and gently grabbed his hand, his hand was….soft and warm, she had to fight the urge to lift it to her lips.

“Thank you but it’s your bed, your room, I could have slept on the floor.”

Gat gave a slight smile before getting up and only then did Candy realize, he had no shirt on. He had tattoos on his arms and a lean body, she didn’t expect him to have body hair but goodness was she wrong.  
It was just a naval trail but it was enough to nearly drive her insane, she quickly got up off the floor and hugged him

After a little while Johnny finally spoke

“So, the bed was that comfortable?”

Candy had to think, she hugged him just to feel his skin on her own. She looked up at him, he had a little smile on his face, she hid her face in his chest.

‘Why do I do this? I act like an idiot around him.’

She heard the door open but he didn’t try to pry her off.

“So, we just huggin people?” The voice of Dex hit candy’s ears

“Fuck you Dex.”

Candy paid no attention, the feeling of Johnny’s bare skin getting her lost in thoughts, some too much to speak out loud. She heard another person make an appearance and when Gat urged her to get off she knew who it was.

Candy really didn’t like Aisha for having Gat but he loved her so she might as well try to as well. She walked over to Aisha and hugged her as well.  
Pulling back Candy did something she has never did, especially to another female

“I’m sorry, I can be an asshole all the time.”

Aisha studied Candy, making sure the apology was legit and when she was satisfied it was she pulled Candy into another hug, squeezing Candy.

“It’s okay, he need to learn to control his damn temper anyway.”

Gat just rolled his eyes, grabbing some fresh clothes and boxers he went past the little group. 

Candy looked until he was in the bathroom out of sight.

~~~~~skip~~~~~~~  
Candy and Johnny has gotten closer sine that fight they had which was nearly a month ago, he was trying to tame his temper too.

They were sitting with the crew on the patio of freckled bitches, Candy of course chose a seat near Johnny, Lin on her left Troy and Dex on the other seat across from them.

Candy was laying on Gat’s shoulder and to her delight he didn’t mind, actually go into a position so she could be comfortable. She was half sleep, they’ve been out all day and it was 11 at night. She was rooming with Gat until her’s was completely fixed; they were repainting as well making it longer than it was supposed to be.

“Someone’s sleepy.” Lin nudged Candy’s knee with her own

Candy gave a sleepy little smile, Gat and the guys were too busy trash talking to pay attention to them

“One comfy shoulder you’re on. You should try the lap, ten times better.” Lin joked taking another sip of her drink

Nearly spitting it out when Candy did just that, Candy put her legs on Lin’s and her head on Johnny’s lap, his only reaction was a quick look down then his attention went back to Troy and Dex.

‘You little bitch.” Lin said with a whisper and grin getting one back

Candy even took it as far as giving his covered dick a little kiss, he couldn’t feel it so she got away with it.

Lin had to hold back a laugh as to not alert him, she just covered her mouth, that’s why she loved Candy, the bitch was hilarious and pulled no punches.

Candy was on his lap for a good while before they were ready to leave, Lin and Candy were the only two that knew what went on under that table leaving Lin in stitches and poor Candy aroused but she had to admit, in Lin’s shoes this would be hilarious.

In the car Johnny finally spoke on it

“You have a good nap?”

“Oh, the absolute best.” She replied with a big smile

“Good for you, but seriously, I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

Candy just looked at him, she was grateful Gat cared about her but the tone of his voice she didn’t like much as if he thought of her as……a little sister.  
Candy looked down at her hands, looking back at him she didn’t like what came to her mind but there was no other way.  
~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~~~~  
Troy stood in his doorway wondering why Candy was at his house at 2 in the morning.

“Can you do something for me, Troy?”

He just nodded, stepping aside so she could walk in closing the door behind her. He walked up behind her nearly getting hit when she spun around with what appeared to be a blind fold in her hand.

“fuck me.”

“What?” Troy was an oddly calm one

“You don’t want to?”

“Candy, you’re beautiful but I know how you feel about him. I know why you want me to.”

“Please?” 

Candy didn’t want to think about him, not while he wasn’t around her anyway. Troy took the blindfold and grabbed her hand taking her to his room.

“Only this once.”

He didn’t bother to shut his door, he was the only one there the only thing he didn’t know is why she wanted this used on her.

She wanted no intimacy, she just wanted to get laid, he tried but she just pushed him on the bed, removing his sweat pants in which he had nothing on underneath, neither did she. Taking off the long shirt that was the very man’s she was trying to forget.  
Troy went ahead and complied, reaching to get a condom out of his dresser making him take the top. He wasted no time, made no show of it, just put on his protection and slid himself into Candy.  
‘Why the hell is she so wet?’ He wasn’t complaining at all but she was heavily lubricated

He looked to her eyes from their joining parts to notice she had put the fold on herself, it was hard for him to read her like that but he started moving anyways. Each time he thrust back into her. Candy’s mouth worded something, too long for it to be his name.  
He didn’t pay attention to it too long, he felt as though he was looking at a goddess in his bed, allowing him between her legs, this thought made him realize, he had feelings for Candy it also made him go in rougher, harder.  
His roughness making Candy start to cry out louder than before, she clawed at his arms, arching her back.  
Troy, he didn’t know he wasn’t exactly the one making her arch.

~Skip~  
Candy woke up in another unknown bed this time with an arm around her, she also woke up to her phone ringing, she grabbed it after it stopped to see she had 20 missed calls and 5 texts.  
She opened her phone to see they were from Johnny going from angry to worried  
‘candy, where the fuck r u?’

‘Pick up the phone.’

‘Candy, I will hunt you down, pick the fuck up’

‘Candy, please answer, man.’

‘CC, don’t be doin something stupid.’

The fact he used CC which is short for his nickname for her which is Cotton Candy, she was mad at herself, for being mad at him last night just for loving her, she just didn’t want a brotherly love from him, she wanted more.

She moved from under Troy’s arm to stumble into the living room. She called Johnny and as soon as the phone picked up

“Where the fuck are you!?”

“Joh-“

“I called every fucking body and they said they don’t know!”

After a pause Candy asked him

“Even Troy?”

“Yeah, I called him too! Why you ask-“

Johnny took an ominous pause before the phone just hung up. Candy went back to the room where Troy was getting clothes on his self, looked like he just got out the shower.

“There you are, I wanted you in there with me.”

Candy just gave a little smile and went to take one herself, after she got out and put back on the shirt forgetting for a split second she had no panties with her she heard a loud banging on the door, she stayed in the room.

After she heard the door open she heard arguing 

“Where’s she at?” 

“Who?”

“Don’t fuck with me Troy.”

“Come on Gat, chill out. She’s a grown wom-“

‘she was a grown drunk woman who didn’t know what the fuck she was doing, Dex.”

Candy only remember bits a pieces from last night, she walked into the living room all eyes going to her.

Gat walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

“What the fuck you doin here?”

“I- I really don’t know.”

She saw through his glasses he closed his eyes taking a breath, trying to cool down, she really was like a little sister to him and she hated it.

“You know what? I came to get dicked down and I did.”

“Candy….” He paused thinking about the fact the others were watching and took her to Troy’s room closing the door.

“Why? I just don’t want you hurt.”

“Why what?”

“Why do you do this shit to yourself, you comin off as a-look it’s-“

“As a what? A hoe?”

Johnny just looked at her, eyes hard, she knew his mouth and she waited but got nothing.

“You don’t even remember why you left.”

“I do.”

“Tell me then.”

She couldn’t

“Fine. I don’t.”

He sat on the bed and used a tilt of his head to tell her to join him, she did hesitantly.

“You tried to seduce me last night.”

“I guess you rejected me.”

“Yeah, because of a lot of reasons main one is because it felt wrong.”

Candy finally started to remember, 

her and Gat were having drinks at his place on the couch, she got a little too wasted and started to feel him up, when her hand reached that area he immediately smacked it off.

‘The fuck you doin?’

She just slid out of her underwear, which is why she had none on when she got to Troy, she got onto Johnny’s lap and rubbed her naked sex against his own clothed one, being that he would naturally react he just watched for a minute or two before pushing her to the side back onto the couch.  
When she looked in his face she saw pure disgust, tears coming out she got up off the couch and ran to the door.

“Candy!”

She just kept going

After she finally recalled what happened she looked at Johnny

“My body disgusts you that much?”

Gat looked at her, pain written all over her face, he couldn’t respond

“Was I used too much for you?”

Neither of them haven’t realized how much that hurt Candy, she sold herself and she thought she loved it, she thought she could deal with being deemed a slut, she got paid, she got dick but why was it bothering her now?

She refused to acknowledge the fact she finally fell in love, she refused, she promised she would change for no man, never regret for a man, never give herself to a man, live how she wanted and never look back or think on it but her she was.

“CC, it’s not that, you had to do something to survive so why would I hold that against you?”

“Then why?”

“I don’t wanna fuck my own sister.”

She looked at him, she thought she would get mad but that answer actually made her happy, hugging him with a smile getting a strong one back.

‘But we fight one more time, I swear-“

“I gotta stop being so emotional.”

“Listen, I got a VK spot I need to hit up, me and playa already dealt with the other shit.”

“Where we goin?”

“We getting that bitch Tanya.”

Candy couldn’t stand Tanya and she was more than happy to go

“Let’s do this shit then.”

“Put some drawers on first.”

She just got up from the bed and sashayed to the door giving him a sassy look from over her shoulder.

“Nah.”

Johnny wanted to think she was joking but knowing her, she wasn’t, all he could do was shake his head and follow her.


	5. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy is saved by Johnny from the VKs, but will she accept the fact someone else saved him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at this. Ive been getting more time off meaning my body isn't as tired, hell yeah so have this little but surprising chapter. I skipped the scene where Johnny gets caught by the VKs
> 
> Warning: Forced oral and kinda graphic about it.......I told yall she was gonna do things (Mu bad)

'Why, why would he do this?' Candy had destroyed her newly redone room a couple of days ago after she made it back but it was small this time

Johnny put himself in danger in order for her to make an escape, yes, his mouth got a little sassy but Candy knew it was to lure them to focus more on him. 

"I gotta find a way to save him." Candy desperately paced across her room trying to think until she was interrupted

Troy had stormed into her room, she didn't take to kindly to that

"The fuck, Troy?"

"Hey, look. Playa is on his way back from getting Johnny."

She looked at Troy, not knowing to be happy or mad, she wanted to be the one to save Johnny, she owed him her life, she owed him her.........everything.

"King did what?"

Troy was very confused at the tone of Candy's voice 'I thought she would be happy.' Troy wanted Candy to be happy, after their night together his feelings for her were stronger than before , he'd do anything including letting her know whatever she needed about Gat.

"I.....was supposed to save him. "

"Candy, I know you-"

"Whatever, where were they?"

After that question she heard the saints in the main room yell, it was a happy yell meaning playa and Johnny just got in. Candy rushed pass Troy, getting to the main room she looked to see nearly everyone surrounding Johnny who was sitting in a chair with a leg brace on, she went through the saints to get directly between his legs on her knees, a hand on each thigh.

"Im sorry." She spoke softly looking into his eyes

"For what? I got my damn self hurt." 

"But it was for me."

"I mean, mostly yeah, but I just like fuckin with them." Gat said with a little grin

Candy laid her head on his thigh with an uninjured leg, she could stay there for the rest of their lives if he would let her. 

~8:30 pm~

Candy slowly blinked her eyes open to get them adjusted to the mostly dark room, the only lights were a few candles, but it was enough to see she was in a different area, but the same thing she fell asleep on. She new they relocated because she was stretched out. She looked up to see that Johnny was sleep as well, but it looked as if he had just gotten there, his body just now fully relaxing when suddenly something hit her. She started giving little shoves to the leg she was on.

"Gat."

He didn't even budge, she started being a little rougher, still nothing. She stopped for a few seconds then just pinched him, flying up because of what happened last time she harmed him in his sleep but all he did was open his eyes a little, moving them to look at her.

"Why are you still at the church?" Candy asked, trying not to think of of beautiful he looked in the soft light still half sleep

He just shifted a little, arms on the back of the pew, injured leg stretched out while the other was bent.

"She saw you." He barely audible but deeper than usually sleepy voice answered

"Oh, Im so sorry Johnny."

"I have my own house to go back to, you know?"

"I know but......"

"It's fine, Candy. She doesn't understand it's not like that for me."

Candy looked around seeing the church was deserted saved for them, she sat up for a little longer before placing her head back on his lap

"You're sedated, aren't you?"

"Like a bitch." 

Candy danced on the inside, he was vulnerable right now but......the outcome. He would hate her, he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. She was about to decide against it but she made the mistake of looking back up at him. The way the light was hitting him, his jawline was very visible, lips slightly parted, his golden colored skin glowed beautifully in the light. She had to

Candy went to lay on her stomach, her left arm on his thigh as she slowly ran her right hand up his inner thigh making its way to his covered manhood, being that he was sedated it's taking Gat way longer than usual to register when something is happening. Candy played with him through his pants, feeling it start to harden excited her more than she thought it would. 

'I can't wait.' Candy had enough of playing and went for his belt

As soon as she got it undone Johnny finally reacted, slowly sitting up from his slouched position

"Candy, what the fuck are you doin?" Anger was apparent in his voice but it wasn't too overwhelming so she kept going

When she pulled his pants and boxers down enough for his length to bob into view he woke up as much as he could

"Candy, the fuck has gotten into you!?"

Gat feared if he pushed her he would do it too roughly because of his shock, seeing how she acted when she made a mistake and stepped on him, he didn't want her to feel like that, meaning just standing up was out of the question. His head was swimming from more than the painkillers now, he had to get a really strong dosage.

Candy kept ignoring him, she couldn't believe it was right in front of her, and had her drooling. She ran her tongue slowly up the very thing she's been dreaming about, that made a little hiss come out of his mouth. She looked up to see him staring at her, his eyes full of confusion, like he's fighting an inner battle but that little glint of lust in them made her ignore the confusion, she gave him a sly smile before easing his 9 inches into her mouth. Candy sucked alot of dick, none above the average 6 like his though so she took her time with it. 

"Please, Candy."

Candy's inside quivered at him moaning her name like that, she know he was saying it for her to stop but the delivery of it didn't help him any, she just slowly finished sucking in the rest of what she could. She took a deep breath before started motion, making sure to let out enough saliva so her hand could work on what wasn't fitting. Candy felt his hand thread into her hair, grabbing a fistful before releasing to settle on her head. He was about to pull her off but, she knew how to change his mind. She started letting out little hums, she could feel herself practically dripping onto the pew they were on.

"Fuck." Johnny put his head on the back of the pew, eyes rolling back

That made Candy smile, she wanted to look up at him so she let him out with a pop to get between his legs, going right back to work. The view she had, she thoroughly enjoyed, so much she hadn't realized her left hand has went do to mess with her dripping core, while her right hand did the work. She felt his hips buck a bit meaning he was close, she sped up a little, his groans getting louder, more profanities spilling out of his mouth causing Candy to please herself faster and rougher. She felt his hand grip her hair, looking back up she saw he had sat up, face towards her, eyes closed mouth open letting out verbal aphrodisiac. He was tugging at her hair, his head went back again, he was cumming but didn't want to do so inside of her mouth but Candy gave no fucks, she kept going until he couldn't hold back anymore.

His thick semen filling her mouth as her juices squirted out onto her hand, bringing her wet hand up to brace it on the pew, she didn't pull back until she got all of him up and fixed his pants back and when she did, she saw the reason why she was going to refuse her plan. Johnny's face, was full of pure rage, very visible behind his slightly flushed expression. If she hadn't knew better it looked like he wanted to....cry.

"Why the fuck would you do this to me, Candy?" 

She just looked at him, the shame she should have had finally coming in

"I-"

"No, fuck that! Stay away from me."

He got up and stormed towards the door, so mad he forgot his leg was hurt

"For how long? I can-"

"Until I fuckin say so!" He answered not even stopping or turning around

'What have I done?' Candy just sat on the floor and cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny in this chapter : "God is watching"
> 
> Candy : "Ill keep suckin yo dick too."
> 
> It only gets worse for them both from here, but I promise it'll get better.......like a while later but still


	6. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy would do anything she can to be with Johnny again, anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter will have attempted suicide and the use of poor love lorn Troy along with some past abuse
> 
> Yall get a little more detail of candy's older days

Every time Candy went near Johnny he would walk away, he wanted nothing to do with Candy after that night until she finally spoke to him before he could leave

"Johnny, that was a week ago."

"I said don't come near me until I say so." Anger very clear in his voice

"Please, im sorry."

He didn't listen, he just left like usual. Even though everyone else gave Candy attention especially her friend Lin it felt like nothing without Gat there.

"Why would you suck the man dick without his go ahead though?" Lin was sitting on Candy's couch lounging

"I don't know." Candy on Lin's right curled up in a shirt Johnny had let her have

"Was it worth it?"

Candy was silent, it was nice in the moment but it wasn't worth loosing him

"No."

"Well, being that it's your first offence, i'll help you to be his friend again. I know his weak spots."

Candy's face lit up, she was ready

~8:34 am~

As soon as Johnny got in Lin's car to go to the shooting range he turned and saw Candy

"Fuck you, Lin."

"Aww, come on Gat. Give the girl a pass."

"The bitch took advantage of me."

Candy hung her head, she was already ashamed and he was making it worse

"Listen, between the three of us, me and you already know she's fucked up. You knew this before you got close to her."

"The last thing I expected was for her to suck my dick with the lord watching while I was practically drugged!"

"Gat-"

"Im not talking to you, candy!"

She just sunk down, she know she shouldn't have did it but she thought it would be fine because he liked it. 

"You don't have to talk to her like that!"

"Imagine if a guy you felt like was your brother forced oral on you while you were drugged. That shit didn't feel good!"

"I mean....if you-"

"Lin, now is NOT the time!"

"Look, you knew she had a crush on you and damn near don't know right from wrong -"

"Im pretty sure she knows what rape is!"

"Fine! He doesn't want me around! You two go, Im gonna go visit Troy!" Candy got out of the car and slammed the door

As she was a bit of ways away from the car she could have sworn she heard Gat calling her name, but she brushed it off, he was too mad at her to care

'It was probably Lin.'

~9: 51 am~

After the first knock on his door Troy flung it open ready to argue but all he saw was a shaking crying Candy

"You think im disgusting for that too?" Candy looked down

By now the main members had already knew, and all of these people frowning down on Candy took her back to the forced prostitution days that not even Lin knew about. She told no one that her start was being forced, she just grew to not care for her body anymore. Candy lived by what her pimp told her

"You're nothing but a hoe, why do you care so much about a body no one wants to spend the rest of their lives with? Might as well let it be used."

Every time she failed to please a man she was forced to stand in a certain corner for days at a time with little food, she had to learn to please to make the man she depended on happy. These days, Johnny was that man but he wasn't happy. He wants the complete opposite of want G wanted, he wanted her to treat herself well but, she knew no other way to make him happy. She wasn't a good person, she wouldn't make anyone happy other than to use her body, not even herself.

"Candy, what's that supposed to mean? No, I don't."

She went to hug him, he grabbed her in a tight embrace

"Please help me, Troy."

He couldn't refuse the woman in his arms even if he knew she would just leave 

~6:20 pm~

Candy was back at her home with about 11 missed calls from Lin, a few from Dex, about 5 from Troy even a couple from Julius....but none from Johnny

"He really doesn't care anymore." She started crying for the fifth time today

Her phone clasped in her hands, she was shaking. After a couple of minutes she stopped shaking and the noises but tears were still running like a faucet. She sent a text to Johnny

'What good am I without you?'

She sent plenty before but it looked like he blew them off so she didn't even know why she sent that one being that he would do the same thing again. After about thirty more minutes she finally got the energy to go

~8: 28 pm~

Candy sat on the pier, still no text from Gat just establishing her suspicion, she had a rope in her had that was connect to a stone right beside her, she knew she would be too small to fight this monster of a rock under water but she could push it. Finally tying the rope to her ankle she gave stilwater on finally look before pushing the heavy rock into the water her not to far behind. As she thought she automatically tried to swim back up but the inanimate captor wasn't allowing it, blacking out she heard alot of profanities just above the water with a big splash following.

The rock wasn't big enough to drag her down too fast but forced her to stay under, she felt arms wrap around her pulling her and the rock, she figured the person didn't feel like fighting with the rock so they cut the rope. Candy felt herself flying up to the surface air hitting her but she was too far in for her to be able to gasp in the air properly and being that she was finally out of the water she finally saw who the person was.

"Godamnit, Candy!" Gat panicking

She hadn't realized she was barely moving or breathing, Johnny tried pushing on her chest but only getting her to cough up very little water, mouth to mouth giving the same results so he carried her to his car, the others were there, including Julius all worried.

Candy finally closed her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my child so much, isn't it apparent?


	7. confession 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast into the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter abuse of a minor, not explicit in this one but still

Candy was alone and afraid but she had to leave, she just couldn't take it anymore. Her mom constantly locked her up, treated her like an prisoner in her own home and never believed her when she told her that most of her boyfriends made aggressive passes at her . 

"Candy, you're full of yourself. Just do as I say."

She even allowed for one to go for her, that was it, the last straw so she had to go. Candy was had nothing on but her pajamas and it had just finished raining meaning her feet were now covered with mud. It was 12 at night, it was dark and cold. She had to beg to have any food and was now sitting in the deserted park with a growling stomach, she was glad there was a bench so she had somewhere to sleep.

Still crying she fell asleep, a sleep far from blissful.

~1:29 am~

"Please, daddy. We'll get it!"

"yes the fuck you will!" 

Candy woke up hearing the sound of skin on skin contact, looking up she saw a Dark skinned man with two females, both of who had on hair that was obviously fake due to the stiffness.

She slowly got up and tried to walk away but she caught the man's attention

"I stopped right here for a reason, little girl. Stay your ass right there."

Candy stopped moving, she just stood in her spot,after he was done hitting the women a couple of times making sure they knew to have his money next time he walked over to Candy squeezing her little face with his big right hand.

"You're gonna work for me. These tired ass hoes are no good."

Candy tried to speak but he was holding her cheeks too hard, she just gave him a look that said 'No' that he didn't take seriously.

"But first...." He looked Candy up and down then gave his lips a lick "I gotta teach you."

~Present, 2:01 pm~

Candy hopped up with a panicked breath, pulling whatever was in her right arm and on her skin, her breathing was fast and erratic, she didn't like thinking about her past, it just made her remember how unworthy she is.....

"Candy, what's wrong!?"

Looking over she saw a worried Johnny

"What......What happened? Why am I here? Did he catch me?" Candy looked around frantically 

"Did who catch you?"

Candy noted how ominous Gat's voice got, she looked at him and his face matched his tone

"No one." She got paranoid as usual after thinking about the past

G told her he would find her again and when he did, death will be too good.

"There's something you're not telling me, Candy."

"Yes, I intend to keep it that way." She didn't want him or anyone to know

He looked ready to question her further but decided against it and just relaxed back in the chair of the medical room of the hideout

"Why am I here?"

There was a pause before Johnny's face went unreadable and answered her

"You tried to kill yourself."

"So I failed?"

His face went to disbelief

"Failed?"

"No one, would fucking miss me. No one will fucking care."

"Candy, you know damn well that's not true."

"I'm nothing but a fucking human sperm bank! That's the only thing im good for! I cant even love right!"

Johnny just went quiet, giving Candy a very intense look, on that made her shift a little

"Sperm bank? Love right? Candy, you got something you hiding spill it."

"No, talking about it isn't gonna do shit, it already happened and it won't go away if I do."

After a moment of silence Candy laid back down and put the blanket over her head and started crying. It was too late, G had already caused damage Candy thought couldn't be fixed.

~9:59 pm~

The saints had Candy on high watch, being they all know she's suicidal now they made sure to tip toe around how to speak to her and how to act and she didn't like it, she wasn't a charity case.

Finally getting out of the bed she realized they had her in a modest nightgown, short but the top was a high neck one with short sleeves. Her small bare feet walked across the floors of the church in search of someone, anyone really. Getting to the main room she saw the mains there excluding Julius, he wasn't around and they were....talking about her so she stayed hidden.

"She barely tells me shit too, so I wouldn't know." Lin said matter of factly

"She called herself a human sperm bank." Johnny was slouched over with his elbows on his knees looking as if he was lost in thought

"We all know she was a prostitute." Dex was flipping through a magazine 

"The way she said it had a hidden meaning. I think it's something really important, she isnt tellin anyone."

"well if she doesn't want to tell we can't make her." Dex still looking at the magazine replied 

There was a brief silence

"Besides, now would be the perfect time to speak if she wanted to." Dex gave a quick look to where Candy was standing

Everyone followed his gaze, Gat, Lin and Troy going to her

"You alright?" Troy asked while embracing her

She just let him but didn't hug him back, she stared blankly at a far wall, she wasn't thinking she just....wasn't there.

"Let her go, Troy." Gat ordered taking a couple of steps to pull him off

A pause

"Im going home." Candy said as she walked towards the front Johnny going after her

"You cant be by yourself right now, either stay with me or ill come with you."

"You're the last person I need to be near right now."

He stopped walking dead in his tracks, looking at her back as she headed out.

~10: 45 pm~

Barefoot and dazed Candy was just walking, where? She didn't know, she just knew she was but her moment of solace was interrupted by a red car full of men speaking a language she couldn't understand, sounded Spanish. They stopped right in her path and walked to her.

"You're a saint?"

"Gang yes, actual no." Now was not a good time for her to run into an opposing gang

As soon as she said that, the driver swung at her in which for a dazed girl she dodged it fast, tackling him as she did, the other two came behind her trying to kick her in the back but she fell and rolled making them kick their friend instead. Candy had no weapons on her so when they pulled out the guns, she had to take cover, she went behind a black truck that was near her.

"Fuck me." She said to herself

Looked like they rather shoot than fight, as she was cursing herself out she saw a familiar venom fly around the corner, hitting the men shooting at her and rolling on them to make sure they were down before she heard the door slam, that was an angry older sibling type of slam

'Shit.'

"I told your ass, not to be by your damn self!" Johnny started fussing as he grabbed her arm lifting her from the ground, pulling her to his car

Candy snatched away from him

"Im not a fucking child, Johnny!"

"You're acting like it!"

"Well being that I couldn't properly be one, I gotta start somewhere, right?" she retorted with a little pained laugh Her voice was now soft 

"Candy-"

"You wanna know so bad, take me to my home and ill tell it all, even what you dont want to hear."

Johnny just looked at her before nodding, both getting into his car to go to Candy's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both confused asf but candy speaks next chapter


	8. Confession pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy finally explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will have child abuse (shes like 15) rape, slight torture, gore. Just be aware this will be a dark one

Johnny and Candy pulls up to her house, Gat stopped by his for a couple more weapons.

"You really need all that shit?" Candy asaked with her hands on her hips

"Yes, yes I do." Gat had a couple of pocket knives in case one broke as he put it, about three guns and a bat, he just brought his shotgun in with them though

Soon after getting in Candy went for her room for a quick shower, putting on a shirt left by one of her flings. When she got to the living room she saw Johnny lounging on her couch staring at the ceiling, she went to push his legs out the way but they didn't move. a few more seconds they opened, providing a space for her to sit between them.

"You ready to tell me?" He sat up arms resting on the arm of the chair his back was on

"I was only 15......but I had no other way."

~ 7 years ago, 1:23 am~

Candy was on a corner with about 3 other women who looked at her like a piece of shit, they didn't care that she was a minor their pimp had raped and violated, they cared more about her getting more customers than them. She truly felt alone now, she just stood there with her head down hoping no one would choose her, her wish went ungranted. A man rolled up in a sleek looking car, he himself was not. He had crows feet, worry lines and a couple of gold plated teeth, his skin was pale with gray hairs on his arms and fingers.

"You're new."

She just looked away, she didn't want to interact, maybe he would lose interest

"Hop in."

"No."

"No? NO!?" The man got out of the car and grabbed Candy's small arm "You're nothing but a hoe and you tell me no!?" He dragged her to his car

Throwing her into the back then going to get in the driver's seat, she tried to get out but he turned on a child lock, each time she unlocked he would lock it back. She couldn't do anything but cry and try to get away to no avail.

~Skip~

The man was pulling at Candy's arm again, dragging the screaming teen into a room at a hotel he found. Upon getting into the room he threw her on the bed getting undressed soon after, body matching his old withered face making her fight harder. The man stripped Candy of her panties, thrusting his self inside as soon as he saw an opening making Candy cry out. She closed her eyes so she at least didn't have to see his face, her hands held above her head stopped their fight seeing that it was pointless. Candy was a small girl with no physical training, it was useless, she just cried and accepted it.

~6:02 am~

The man treated her like nothing after he was done, taking a shower and putting his clothes back on he threw the money at the shivering young girl he had just violated

"I even threw a tip in there, you can stay here until they get you." He walked out the room

After a few more minutes she sat up, on her knees hand picking up a 100 dollar bill, she thought about what just happened, her face went blank, tears still streaming but no other show in emotion. 

'Im finally doing something'

She just accepted that this was going to be her life now, nothing to lose but also nothing to win.

~12: 12 am a week later~ 

Candy was dropped back off at her area after her 3rd person of the night, the first couple of weeks she fought against all of them but she was too tired now, she just went with it. Every time she fought a costumer one of the other hookers would tell on her resulting in G coming to get Candy and taking her to his place.

"Why the fuck you keep trying to run away my money, bitch!?"

Candy would answer resulting in a powerful back hand from his big hand. most of the time he would draw blood, leaving marks on her. He makes Candy stand in the corner naked to make her obedient, he does it even though she's no longer putting up fights because he wants her to keep her head down because if she gains confidence again, she'll start fighting again.

He does this on the daily, sometimes even have his own turns with her.

Candy had passed giving up and is just numb now, she let them use her and leave her because she felt that's all she was good for.

~3 years later~

It was a couple of months before Candy's birthday yet here she was, in a new area doing the same thing. She was older and more aware meaning, she was ready for an out and the only way she could get it was to go back to how she was when she first started. She was tired of being hit, used, and left like trash. Even if that's how she felt about herself, she was tired of others doing so. The more she looked at the scars on her arms, the angrier she got. She was tired of being harmed by others and by herself.

They would look at her arms and thighs asking what happened to her, 

'Why ask? If I don't give a fuck about my body anymore why would you?"

The looks ranged from agreement to pity, some regulars even just started giving her money here and there after that answer, wanting no sex, some just stopped coming all together but new ones replaced them, ones that didn't care enough to ask. She was practically emotionless now, she didn't care what punishment came after trying to fight from G's grasp. She was ready to do this of her own accord.

She started liking the money and along with it, sex but sharing the earnings with someone didn't settle so well with her anymore.

Going back to her old days, the next person to try for her got a fight, she made sure to do a few so G would come and get her, after a few days it finally worked.

"I thought you were better." He lectured dragging her by her arm

He fussed and nagged but it didn't register to Candy, she was too happy her plan was under way.

~ 2: 15 am~

Candy sat up from the bed her and G were in, she made sure to move slowly as to not wake him, she knew he had aswitchblade and a gun but she didn't know what to use. 

'Which ever I find first.'

She got out of the bed, tip toeing through the room searching his stash places finally finding a switch blade. It was fairly thick meaning it would do some damage, she went to him, G snored meaning his mouth was open.

'He uses this too much.'

Candy set the blade on his open corners and sliced, leaving him with a joker looking mouth, blood rolled down his chin, the sudden pain made him jump up in shock looking directly at her, while he was still paralyzed she stuck the blade in his mouth and just cut, his gums were split into and she had cut the tip of his tongue off. Stabbing the blade into his side before speeding off not long after she heard a blood curtailing scream hinting that he finally woke up.

She had grabbed his keys and some money on the way out and got in his car, speeding off with gunshots after her. His car had a built in phone, when it rung she answered.

"When I catch you, death will be too good, Bitch!"

Then the phone hung up, his speech was messed up but she understood clear as day what he was saying.

~ Present~

Johnny sat baffled, staring at the female before him who didn't even crack telling him this, he knew about her stripper days and leaving her mom's house but

"Candy......Why-"

"Is there a need? It's the past, it can't be changed."

"Candy.....What's your real name?" Gat's voice was unusually soft

".......Hope......but-"

"Hope?"

Candy paused, she hated her name but she loved it when he said it after a little while she gave him a smile

"Yeah."

He gave her a smile in return 

"Let's go out."

"Everything is closed."

"We're saints, we can make our own party."

Candy smiled a tired smile

"I'd love to but, im very tired. Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah."

~3: 01 am~ 

Candy and Johnny were sharing her bed, it was pretty spacious, she was in a peaceful slumber until a deformed face appeared, blood running down slits widening every time he talked

"You are mine, and will forever be. I raised you right."

Candy started paniking, feeling stuck

"Don't worry, ill be picking you up soon."

His hand then wrapped around her throat making her wake up in a panic, kicking the empty space in front of her, flailing, and screaming with tears streaming down her face

"No! Stay away! Please!"

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace, she fought harder still in the delusion, the captor put one of his legs over her kicking ones, his arms stopping her own arms movement, making her panic harder until she heard the voice

"It's okay, Hope. Im not gonna let him touch you. Im here."

Gat's voice made her relax almost immediately, she nudged letting him know she wanted to turn to face him, moving so close to him that it seemed like she wanted to fuse with him soon going back to sleep.

Johnny, was not happy seeing her like this

"I swear on my fuckin life, im gonna get that bitch for you." He let a growled promise out thumb running softly on her cheek, his left arm wrapping up under her

G was still alive, and this won't end until he got dealt with and Johnny will make sure it isn't painless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale from one to ten on how pissed Gat is, imagine him at like a 100. Im ready to take out g and im the one who created him


End file.
